


Teammates

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt sentence: "But I don't understand, Charlie--why that way?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teammates

  
[Teammates](viewstory.php?sid=7525) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Based on the prompt sentence: "But I don't understand, Charlie--why that way?"  
Categories: The Broomshed > The Changing Room, The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood  
Genres:  Drabble, Erotica, PWP  
Time Period:  Voldemort's Second War  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe, Slash, Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 606 Read: 552  
Published: 11/19/2009 Updated: 11/19/2009 

Story Notes:

Prompt sentence: "But I don't understand, Charlie--why that way?" by [](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/profile)[**brumeux77**](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/). Written for my [Rare Pairs Table - #26 - Teammates](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) created by the awesome and amazing [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/). This one completely ran away from me!

Teammates by madam_minnie

"You're going to have to go deeper," Charlie grimaced.

"I don't want to hurt you," Oliver groaned.

"You're not hurting me, dammit. Just... oh fuck... do it!" Charlie grunted.

Oliver did.

~*~

The next morning, lying in a tangle of limbs and linens, Oliver turned to his lover and rubbed the back of his knuckles against the stubble growing on Charlie's chin.

"Mornin'," he whispered, leaning in to brush a tender kiss on the pouty mouth. He rubbed his cheek against Charlie's and sighed happily.

"Morning," Charlie replied turning toward Oliver and burying his face in the familiar scent of his lover's neck. Woodsy, warm and... as he licked the junction where the neck and shoulder meet, he added "tangy" to the list. "Thank you," he added.

"Hmm?" Oliver asked tilting his head to give Charlie greater access, running his fingers down the dragontamer's back. "Wha- for?"

"Last night," Charlie answered, pressing his bare body against that sinewy body he'd come to memorize with fingers and tongue. When his erection rubbed against Oliver's, Charlie moaned and bit down lightly on Oliver's shoulder.

Hissing, Oliver gripped Charlie's arse and ground their cocks together. "You're... going to... have to... nnnggghh.... explain," Oliver said through heavy panting and deep moans.

"Explain what?" Charlie asked, somewhat muffled. His face still buried in Oliver's neck, his hands sliding down the trim torso, stopping slightly to tweak the knut-sized nipples before wrapping calloused fingers around the thick shaft.

"Nevermind," Oliver groaned. "Just... don't... oh buggerin' hell... come here. Need... need you," the sentence died on his lips as Charlie's lips wrapped around the head of his prick. "Fuck yes!"

~*~

Charlie raised the volume on the wireless as the announcer shouted the names of the Holyhead Harpies taking the field.

"GOOOO GINNY!" He yelled in the small kitchen, turning the eggs over as he did so. Rolling his head on his shoulders he sighed happily when several vertebrae popped back into place.

"It's started then?" Oliver asked, walking in drying his wet hair with a towel around his shoulders, his pyjama bottoms hanging low on his hips.

"Coffee or tea?" Charlie asked over his shoulder, setting the plate of eggs down on the kitchen counter for Oliver.

"Tea thanks."

They sat and ate breakfast in companionable silence listening to the wireless. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Oliver leaned back in his chair and looked across the table at his lover and smiled.

"What?" Charlie asked with a grin meeting Oliver's gaze.

"Nothing," Oliver mused with a smirk. "You're somethin' else, you know that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What got into you yesterday?" Oliver asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Other than you, you mean?" Charlie smirked before shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Oliver's quirked eyebrow went unnoticed as Charlie dipped his head.

"I couldn't take it anymore, alright?" Charlie relented.

"Couldn't take what, exactly?" Oliver asked.

"Watching you rub all over your **teammates**!"

"I was massaging them, not rubbing them. Is that... is that why you asked me to..."

Charlie shrugged, gathered their plates and set them in the sink.

**"But I don't understand, Charlie--why that way?"** Oliver asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"My muscles were really tense. I'd been dragonriding for two weeks and if you didn't get in deep enough... I figured if you used your knees and elbows instead of your fingers to massage me..."

"I could've really hurt you," Oliver said walking over to where Charlie leaned against the kitchen counter. Cupping Charlie's cheek, Oliver leaned in and kissed him gently.

"You could never hurt me," Charlie replied. _Not that way at least._  


  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=7525>  



End file.
